


Shape of you

by Frog_heart_00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben has a filthy mind, Ben utterly smitten, Concert scene, F/M, Groping, Lots of Groping, Mention of addiction, Modern AU, Old guys still being rock legends, One-Shot, TWD Anniversary Exchange, a bit of ageism, a bit of smut, a family problem resurfaces, concert meet-cute, family conflicts, mild family angst?, some cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_heart_00/pseuds/Frog_heart_00
Summary: Ben Solo has been babysitting a group of grumpy old men who are often referred to as immortal rock legends for nearly two years and he's at his wits end. Deciding to spend the last concert of The Vaders worldwide tour on the ground floor with the other fans instead of backstage, Ben manages to meet a brown-haired beauty and they instantly connect before a family secret resurfaces.





	Shape of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deedreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedreamer/gifts).



> Dedicated to the lovely [deedreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedreamer/pseuds/deedreamer)  
> This is my first attempt at smut!  
> One shot!
> 
> Trigger warning: mention of addiction.
> 
> A big thank you Cecilia1204 for betaing and encouraging me!

“Oh my god, I’ve never done anything like this before,” he panted before planting his lips firmly over hers, his mouth opening as their tongues discovered one another.

Ben Solo struggled to comprehend how he had managed to find his way inside a darkly lit hallway, making out with this divine brunette, a wall between them and a lounge filled with celebrities and guests at some concert venue.

He pressed his body against hers, one arm around the base of her spine, the other holding the back of her head. They moaned loudly as they kissed for what felt like forever. They forgot to breathe. They forgot where they were and at the pace they were going, they would soon reach second, if not third, base. Not that Ben cared.

Rey suddenly pulled back and eyed him warily. God, she was so sexy with her reddened lips and her messed up hair buns. “What? You’re kidding, right?” she teased as she leaned forward and bit his lower lip before sticking her tongue in his mouth, which he gladly welcomed. “You haven’t done this before?” she whispered in his ear.

He closed his eyes as he let out a moan and couldn’t help pressing his body further into hers, feeling this primal urge overtake his senses. “ _Never_ ,” he panted before turning her so she was now against the wall. “I don’t usually do this type of debauchery.” He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. Their labored breathing resonated in the corridor despite the muffled noise from the party.

“ _Debauchery_?” Rey frowned, looking at him. “Are you a poet or something?”

Ben smirked. _If only she knew._ Rey cracked a smile and wrapped her hands behind his neck. “I don’t usually do this type of thing either.”

 ----

_Earlier..._

Ben Solo was so fucking exhausted.

Travelling across the world for the last eighteen months, looking after one of the biggest bands in history who often acted more like petulant children than respectable seniors in their late sixties, Ben was now at his wit’s end. He wondered how on earth his mom managed to deal with their shit for so long before calling it quits at the end of the band’s previous tour after threatening to open the door of the airplane. A major fight ensued between father and daughter before they eventually landed in Takodana and Leia Organa-Solo vowed never to manage her father’s band _ever_ again.

Ben, fresh out of college, had reluctantly filled in Leia’s shoes at her request, fully aware that, despite the animosity between the two, Leia still wanted someone to look after her father, knowing he was usually only a thin thread away from succumbing to the darker forces of addiction.

It hadn't been easy. A lot less easy than Ben had anticipated and now, after eighteen months, despite doing his best to remain sane, Ben had also come to the point where he too was contemplating opening the band’s private jet door during mid flight and kicking the famous trio out, if only to be able to get some peace and quiet for once in his fucking life.

After all the bullshit Anakin, Lando and Boba had made him go through, he was ready for a well-deserved vacation…

And finding a _new replacement._

Ben was looking forward to a vacation, not that he’d planned anything. He only wanted somewhere warm and sunny to pass out and sleep for a couple of days...no, months...and slowly get back to living a normal life. Whatever that meant when you were part of the _Skywalker_ dynasty. Ben technically didn’t have a place of his own to go home to after the concert, his apartment being sublet during the duration of the tour. Usually he’d crash at his mom’s house between breaks. It didn’t matter, his old bed sounded like the best thing in the world right about then. Maybe he’d ask to borrow his grandmother's house by the lakes of Naboo.

That night, on the last show of _The Vaders’_ eighteen months’ worldwide tour, Ben had decided to skip his duties and simply take a fucking break, handing over the reigns to his faithful assistant, Dopheld. He wanted to see, to feel, what the fans were experiencing instead of listening to Hux barking orders (over his own) and Gwen keeping a tight leash on everyone’s schedules.

Let Mitaka try to control the boys during their interviews and _meet-and-greets;_ Ben was checking out for good. He had gone out a side door and decided to join the crowd in the general admission area on the floor, by the sound mixing area.

Ben had expected to watch the show, admire his grandfather and his _uncles’_ talent - that still shone in spite of their age - noting the errors and mistakes that had to be addressed before their next eventual tour (because despite their whining and bitching, they _still_ had enough energy to want to go on another tour). What he had not expected was to find a girl that would completely whip him.

Ben saw her, not too far from him, amongst the crowd during the middle of the show. A light from the stage spotlighted her, brightening her features in the darkness. A tall, slender girl who grinned fiercely as she looked at the stage while Anakin was doing a guitar solo. Ben’s mouth dried as she swayed her hips from side to side, her apparently sun-kissed arms up in the air, body delicately stretched so that her darkened crop top rose to underneath her breasts, revealing a flat stomach, her jean skirt lowered slightly so that Ben could glimpse a hip bone.

The crowd began to cheer at a well-known part of Anakin’s solo but Ben ignored it, his eyes glued to the girl. He watched as her arms lowered and she closed her eyes, possessed by the music. Slowly, she put her arms on her sides and lowered them down to her hips in a slow, sensual manner.

_For all that is holy in this world, can someone dancing to music look any sexier_? he thought to himself as he felt a slight tightening in his pants. He frowned momentarily and glanced down at his pants, perplexed by how his body had reacted. Travelling around the world, he’d seen girls of all shapes and sizes, all of them beautiful in their own way. He’d tried to talk to some of them when he wanted to feel less lonely and when he felt an urge to get laid but that rarely worked out and if it _did_ , the unfortunate girl was usually gone by the morning or wondering whether she could meet the band (or _worse_ , _get_ _tickets_ for the _next show_ ). It wasn't the biggest loss. It's not like he had the time to actually have a girlfriend when he was running around the world, babysitting the boys, but he did feel lonely and missed having someone to talk to. His mom helped him a bit with that, but it wasn’t the same as being able to share your day with someone you _really liked_.

This was different though.

This sun-kissed goddess, with long legs he wanted to kiss and a small, delicate body that he was afraid he’d easily crush if he took her in his arms, made him feel things he’d never felt before.

His sudden lustful thoughts were interrupted when the spotlight left her and started to sway around the rest of the amphitheatre. She had disappeared in the dark and Ben felt his chest tightening as he searched in the shadows for the girl with three small buns on her head.

No! All thoughts about his grandfather’s ragged voice as he finished the song vanished as the crowd clapped and cheered when Anakin was introducing himself and the band, making a little speech, the audience listening intently.

Ben frantically searched and was thankful that the lights on the stage brightened as Anakin was yapping away, going all _grandpa_.

_Let me find her,_ he thought desperately. _She must be there._ He shoved aside the people that were in his way as he searched the faces.

Finally, he saw her, not too far ahead of him. She was looking in his direction, her head tilted sideways as her eyes scanned him up and down, a hesitant smile on her rosy lips.

The relief was replaced with anxiety as suddenly Ben didn’t know what to do. She was not too far and he could see, in the lighting, how her face was just as sun kissed as her arms and he thought he saw freckles beautifully sprayed across her face as he walked closer. _What was the best pick-up line at a concert? Maybe she already knew who he was?_

Even if she did know who he was, he wouldn’t push her away if _he_ was the means of her meeting the band. She could be a fucking groupie and he wouldn’t care. _Let her use him._

“Hey,” he called out, his eyes glued on Lando, who was attempting to sway his hips (something he would regret later and which the doctor had _totally_ forbidden him to do or he would be begging for a _new_ hip) while the crowd laughed. Boba wasn’t doing any better as he was perched by the edge of stage, talking back to some boob-ish fan in the front row. Anakin was the only who was relatively behaving as he sat down on a stool, swaying slightly from side to side, drinking from a water bottle.

He heard the girl chuckle, a small girlish sound that made Ben melt. “I can’t believe the old coots still have it in them,” she commented in a delicate accent as he felt her leaning towards him, her shoulder grazing his arm. _Was she that small?_

“They’ll probably overthrow the Rolling Stones if they keep going like this,” Ben jested back, a well-known joke in the industry.

“Yeah, although I see Lando’s regretting that little dance.” Rey pointed to the stage where Lando had now stopped his dancing and was gritting his teeth as he began to massage his right hip.

“This is a great concert,” Ben finally blurted out, any coherent thought flying out of his mind when he saw her licking her lips (yeah, they were indeed rosy).

Instantly, the girl turned towards him and grinned cheerfully, leaning forward. “Isn’t it? I’ve been wanting to see them forever and I was lucky to get tickets.” She turned back for a moment to look and wave at a couple nearby who were looking at them with skeptical glances. “My friends and I were logged on at the same time when the tickets went on sale. My friend, Rose, made her sister and parents help us out too…in the end, it was Rose’s mom in Otomok that managed to get them for us.” She smiled brightly. “I saved up so long for this. I mean, I spent an entire month living on pasta and butter, I had to glue my shoes together… but man, it was fucking worth it! It’s _The_ fucking _Vaders_.”

“Wow!” Ben exclaimed, always interested in hearing what fans would go through to see their idols.

Rey grinned at the stage as she smiled and stuck out her tongue before pointing to the band. “Of course, it’s _The_ _fucking_ _Vaders_. Oh, I'm Rey by the way,” she yelled loudly enough for Ben to hear.  

“I'm Ben… just, Ben…” he greeted back loudly

“Ok, _Just_ Ben. Nice to meet you.” She glanced shyly at him.

“Likewise,” he replied. “So….” Ben started, uncertainly. “Are they your favorite band?”

“Of course they are. Been listening to them as long as I can remember and they got me through so much shit when I was growing up,” Rey explained as she hooted at them.

“I know,” Ben scoffed. _The Vaders_ was probably the first music he was subjected to when he was a baby. He couldn’t remember a single day without listening to one of their songs. His mom had usually played one of Anakin’s before he went to bed when he was younger, having written a few lullabies around the time Ben was born.

“Hey… would you like to go to backstage after the show?” He suddenly blurted out.

Rey’s eyes widened before she put her hand on her bare stomach and laughed. “Oh god, I would die if I ever got that lucky.”

“Eh, I wasn’t kidding,” Ben said, slightly nervous that she would get thrown off by this. “Really, I can get you backstage - _you_ and _your_ friends - if you want.”

Rey’s smile froze for a moment as her mouth shaped like an “o”. “You’re fucking serious, aren’t you?”

“Very serious.” He grinned.

“Oh my god!” She covered her mouth before smiling brightly. “I can’t believe this, I really can’t. Wait. Can we go now?”

“Enjoy the show, Rey. You said yourself you saved everything you could to get the tickets.”

“Ok, just let me tell my friends, Rose and Finn. It’s okay if they come, isn’t it?” She sped off for a moment and Ben’s eyes followed her in the darkness as she joined the couple and started talking animatedly, her hands all over the place. The couple turned to look at Ben, eyeing him warily before their jaws dropped simultaneously. They eagerly bobbed their heads before following Rey back to Ben. She introduced him to her friends, Finn Storm and Rose Tico. Pleasantries were exchanged but he couldn’t care less about that, just happy for anything that made Rey smile and move her body in a sensuous manner.  

They spent the remainder of the time hooting and enjoying the show. Ben, well aware of the set list, waited impatiently for the concert to be done so he could spend time with Rey, hopefully in some quiet area - an unoccupied dressing room or broom closet for all he cared. They managed to talk a bit over the loud music but mostly they stood side by side, smiling and grinning at one another.

As the songs played, he got closer until he stood right behind her, daring to put his hands on her hips as they swayed together. Both were nervous, the movements were slow and near mechanical at first. Ben whispered (well, shouted) in her ear, asking if she was okay with what he was doing, not wanting to scare her off or come off as some horny jerk . He couldn’t resist touching his lips to her ear and grinned as she bolted upright, her voice rattled as she nodded her head. She turned and stared back at him, mouth slightly opened.

Rey probably realized what he was up to as not too long after, she pressed back against him, turning her head and glancing slyly at a shocked Ben.

_I’ll take a fucking toilet cubicle at this point,_ Ben thought frantically as his body betrayed him, enjoying her lovely ass cheeks on his groin. He stretched his fingers and dared to explore and touch her lovely rounded ass. She must have liked it since she pressed further into him.  

Ben put an arm around her tiny waist and kissed her neck. Grazing. Biting. He could feel her panting, her chest heaving. One of her little hands reached out to grab his hip, her bottom pressing ferociously into his straining, jeans-covered cock. She must have felt his arousal as she started to wiggle her ass. Ben bit his lip, incapable of coherent thought, the music just an annoyance he had to go through before he could whisk her away to some back alley, for all he cared.  

Finally, his prayers were answered when the pyrotechnics blasted the stage, everything going as fucking planned by Hux and the pyrotechnic team. The crowd went wild as the band strung their final tunes and finished their last set.

_That’s it then_ , he thought as Boba, Lando and Anakin took center stage and bowed.

It was over now.

Eighteen months of hell...

Over.                 

Time to run away…

With a goddess in his arms.

He felt empty when Rey discreetly stepped away from him, regaining her composure and straightening her clothes as she talked eagerly to Finn and Rose before looking expectantly at Ben.

Managing to cool off somewhat (he swore he could see her lustful glances), he nodded his head and walked through the crowd, making his way to a side door near the stage where two bouncers were keeping a tight watch on the crowd. Arriving before them, Ben flashed his all access card but the bouncers recognized him immediately and opened the door. He pointed towards the three people behind him and just as quickly, security let them through.

They ended up in a crowded corridor, people cheering, popping Champagne and preparing to celebrate the end of a long tour. Celebrities and friends were expected to attend, the whole event being carefully managed by Phasma.

Ben lead them through the maze until they reached a lounge that was prepared for the event, filled with balloons and confetti everywhere, a fully packed bar and several tables with catering delights.

“ _Whoa!_ ” Finn exclaimed in awe.

“Everyone that followed them on tour is here. Celebrities and other VIP guests,” Ben informed them. “The boys wanted to thank them by throwing this big party.” He eyed Rey, who surveyed the room. She had stars in her eyes as several celebrities were already present, talking between themselves.

Phasma, Hux and Dopheld were sitting on a small couch in the far corner, nodding their heads at Ben, urging him to come over.

Groaning, Ben glared at them, knowing there was no fucking way he could get out of this last conversation. They had already agreed to do it as soon as the concert was over to discuss what went well, what went badly and the profits. Truly detesting his job, Ben turned to Rey, Finn and Rose. “You guys, this is absolutely free access,” Ben assured the trio, who stood glued to the floor, unable to absorb what was happening around them. “Go drink, go eat, go have some fun. I’ll join you as soon as I’m done.”

Begrudgingly, Ben walked over to the couch and threw himself down, earning a scowl from Hux.

“Mick Jagger can go fuck himself in his grave,” Phasma said pointedly as she tapped on her Ipad, looking rather bored. “Our early analysis shows that we might have had the highest grossing concert tour of all time, beating U2 _and_ those fucking geezers.” She looked at the four. “They have beaten the record.”

Dopheld jumped up and down on the couch while Hux smirked. “It was all worth it,” he said proudly.

“I don’t think it even matters to them,” Ben replied, indifferent to beating the record.

“Oh, sod off Solo. Grandpa made it through alright,” Hux chided.

“He was in great spirits when I brought him over from the stage. He said he wished there had been a few extra concerts,” Dopheld said eagerly.

“Yes, well, once Anakin gets his mind set...” Gwen started, lifting an eyebrow before sipping on what looked like tea. “Our deal is done now, we’ve managed to fulfill our contract and there have not been any cancellations or riots or anything go wrong. This was a success. Cheers, lads.” She lifted her cup and the rest followed.

Ben listened to everyone’s comments disinterestedly. He kept glancing at Rey and her friends. They had managed to walk to the food table and were huddled together as they watched the celebrities around them. He smirked whenever Rey mouthed “ _Oh my god!_ ” and Rose put her hand over her mouth before they squeaked in delight.

“Solo! Over here. Stop ogling the groupies,” Hux interrupted.

Turning his head sharply, Ben scowled at the red-haired jerk. “Fuck off, Hux. They are fans, not fucking groupies,” He muttered dangerously before turning to Phasma. “Are we fucking done here?”

Phasma glanced at Rey before staring at Ben. “The pussy can wait, Ben. We have work to do,” she replied dryly.

Dopheld muffled a chuckle but his grin soon disappeared when Ben glared at him.

The discussion was interrupted when cheers and hoots erupted as Boba and Lando appeared, waving at everyone. The guests flooded towards them, everyone wanting to shake their hand.

“Where’s Anakin?” Ben asked.

“Not sure. He must be taking a long shower or something,” Mitaka shrugged.

They carried on talking but Ben was certainly not paying attention anymore. Rey, Finn and Rose were still huddled together, taking pictures of Boba and Lando as they walked across the room. Ben had to remember to introduce them, knowing this would be a once-in-a-lifetime experience but the boys literally managed to read his mind as they began making their way towards the trio.

_Oh no._

_Fuck them._

Lando and Boba had always had a sixth sense when it came to the ladies, their eyes quickly zooming towards Rey and Rose.

Lando grinned smoothly as he stopped to greet them. Boba, usually more direct, leaned forward and brought Rose’s hand to his lips.

Ben gripped the side of the couch and leaned forward, desperately wanting to bolt out of his chair and punch Lando and Boba for being such… _geriatric jerks_.

Lando was muttering something _Lando-ish_ and Rey was grinning, her cheeks flaming.

He was about get up when he felt a slight nudge to his knee. “WHAT?” he growled loudly as Dopheld paled and recoiled from him.

Hux and Phasma exchanged a look before Phasma rolled her eyes and tapped some more on her Ipad. “Control yourself Ben.”

Boba and Lando glanced towards Ben and then looked at Rey, who smiled shyly. The boys glanced at one another and rolled their eyes before taking their distance. They signed autographs, took selfies and Lando even gave Finn his beloved blue cape before walking away, leaving the trio squealing in awe.

The meeting lasted way longer than he had expected, the general consensus being that it was one of the best concert tours ever. Ben managed to steer his eyes away from Rey and feigned interest in the discussion at hand, nodding his head, offering some bullshitty answer and mentioning how, despite the boys performing very well, their off-stage antics left a lot to be desired.

As soon as they were done, he bolted off the couch in search of the lovely girl with the three buns in her hair. He couldn’t stop thinking about her as he boredly listened to Gwen talking about profits and salaries. _Feeling Rey’s ass against his groin, pushing against him, her brown eyes looking up at him._

Afraid that she had already left, he asked the people in the lounge if anyone had seen her but he knew better than to ask the celebrities. What would they know about fans?

Boba and Lando weren’t in the room, nor were her two friends. Frantically, he pulled out his phone to google Rey then swore loudly upon realizing he didn’t know her last name. In a last-ditch effort, he searched through Facebook but apparently could only come up with so many ‘ _Ray’s_. He tried several variations without anyone looking like his Rey.

Defeated, Ben walked around the lounge, even checking out the ladies’ bathroom.

_No. She couldn’t have left, could she?_

_Typical_ , he thought, annoyed. He’d met this goddess, the first person in a very long time that had actually done things _to_ him and she was gone.

Knowing his luck had probably run out, Ben decided to take some air and stew in his misery by walking out to some darkly light hallway. He really abhorred parties but

couldn’t leave until he knew Anakin was being taken care of.

“There you are.”

Ben lifted his head and found Rey peering through the door.

“I thought you’d left,” Ben said as she slowly walked towards him, lifting her head so she could meet his dark eyes, smiling brightly.

“Boba and Lando took us to see the stage,” Rey explained. “I told them how you hooked us up with the backstage access. Seeing as you were still busy with your meeting, they thought it was their job to look after us until you were done. They are such sweeties,” Rey smiled. “And _horn dogs_.”

“They never know when to give up,” Ben chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Yet, their wives are around my age.”

Rey smiled. “Must still have the moves, I guess. Do you have the moves, Ben?” Rey asked shamelessly, lifting an eyebrow.

“I think you liked them earlier,” Ben dared to answer back in a deep voice, his eyes riveted on her mouth.

“That I did,” she replied, licking her lips. “It’s a shame the concert ended just when things were getting _interesting_.”

_She liked it_ , he thought, wanting to pump a victorious fist in the air.

They stared at one another until he saw Rey take a deep breath, as though trying to control herself. Ben simply couldn’t believe it. He was trying hard to not pull her close and take her there and then as he didn’t want to scare her off. “I cannot thank you enough for what you’ve done today, Ben. This has just been the most amazing day of my life.”

“And mine…” Ben whispered, gazing into her brown, almond-shaped eyes. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sighed as she leaned into his hand. “I…I…” Unable to think of anything intelligible, unable to say that he was so happy to have met her, he did the only thing he could and pressed his lips to hers.

It was a great kiss. He tasted her lips and knew that he would never grow tired of them. They were the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted. He pulled back and opened his eyes, catching his breath. He watched as Rey opened her eyes, the wantonness clearly visible in them. They stared at one another for a moment before their mouths clashed together.

 

\---------

 

Ben smirked before tasting her lips again, then her cheek, her throat.  He didn't think he’d ever heard anything sexier than hearing her moan in delight as he tasted the soft flesh. How could she feel so smooth and taste so sweet?

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” she chuckled softly, smiling into his chest. Lifting her head, their eyes met. “I barely know you.”

“It’s scary as fuck, isn’t it?” he replied huskily as he dared to lift her thigh, easily wrapping her leg around him as he pressed himself into her core. She didn’t back away but simply held on to his shoulders, pushing against him.

“Yes, but it feels so right,” she purred as she placed her hands on his jaw and pulled him into another deep kiss. They both wanted to feel more, wanted to taste more as their tongues rolled in harmony, their moans reflecting their desire.

This was right. _All of it._ Ben barely knew her but he was already loving everything about her. As they kissed, he half opened his eyes and saw the small freckles that dusted her face and neck and he really hoped he’d get a chance to kiss every single one of them.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his jacket opening and the buttons on his shirt being undone. Rey was unbuttoning his shirt. _Fuck!_ She was _tearing_ his shirt _out_ in such a rush and he was _letting her_. Ben felt her small fingers work their way underneath his tank top until they reached his skin, moaning as her fingernails gently scratched his abs before sliding them to his sides, desperately trying to pull him closer.

Panting heavily, he pulled away and kissed her neck again before moving down to her collarbone. He gently dropped her leg back to the floor, grabbing her ass as he placed his other hand behind her neck and lowered his head until he reached her cleavage. Despite only kissing fabric, he could feel the mounds of her breasts, dearly wanting to discover them with his tongue.

Deeply feeling the desperation of wanting to conquer the beauty in his arms, Ben reached underneath her crop top and placed a hand over her bra, squeezing gently. She moaned in response, pressing her core into his leg. Rey tugged on his hair and, _oh_ , if she only knew how hard he’d gotten from something so simple. Unable to resist, Ben pushed up her bra, revealing her tiny, beautiful and perky breasts, rosy nipples hardening in the cool air. Wetting his lips, he leaned down and tasted them with his tongue, biting the fleshy skin before twirling her nipples, eagerly nipping at them. Rey moaned, desperately clinging to him, needing him closer.

They had to get out of here, Ben thought frantically. He couldn’t steep so low as to resort to a toilet cubicle or an alleyway. This wasn’t just a hookup, this wasn’t just a good fuck… This was something else. _I need a fucking bed right now!_ He first thought of going to one of the band’s dressing rooms but dismissed it as not good enough for them. He reconsidered the bathroom but, _fuck_ , no, he’s not _that_ type of guy. He’s just Ben. Now that he’d had a taste of Rey, he needed to feel her, _all_ of her. And if they didn’t stop now, they were going to fuck in a hallway.

“We… we need to stop,” he found himself gasping.

“I know,” Rey panted as she broke away from the kiss and leaned her head back against the wall behind her. Chest heaving, her brown eyes looked at him and smiled. “I can’t be a groupie fucking some roadie in a hallway, can I?” She’d read his mind.

“l’ll get rid of any witnesses just so that you can keep your good reputation,” he promised.

She chuckled as she wove her fingers through his hair. “You don’t need to worry. I couldn’t give a fuck about what people think. I’m here for you right now. _Only you_.” She bit her lip, uncertainty veiling her eyes. “Maybe we should take this somewhere else?”

He nodded his head before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers, already knowing how crazy he was about her.

The squeaky sound of an unoiled door brought them back to the present as it opened. As both turned their eyes towards it, Ben moved his body in front of Rey’s in a protective stance as she quickly pulled down her bra and shirt, straightening her skirt and attempting to make herself presentable.

Boba was standing there, holding the door handle and wearing a worried look. “Ben! What the...” he began before pausing and doing a double take. He then noticed Rey and smirked. “Oh boy, I’m sorry...”

“What is it Bob?” Ben grunted as he tucked in his tank top and buttoned up his shirt, worried that Boba’s appearance had soured the mood.

“Kid, I’m really sorry to interrupt but you gotta go check on your grandpa. He’s not doing good,” Boba informed him with a worried frown. “He’s throwing up in his dressing room.”

The sweat on his back suddenly chilled his body. Ben turned his head sharply towards his uncle, observing him intently. He immediately walked towards him, pulling Rey along, clasping her hand.

This wasn’t a good sign. “What do you mean, ‘ _he threw up’,_ ” Ben asked coldly as scenarios filtered through his mind. They re-entered the celebrations, walking quickly through another set of doors and ignoring guests who were waving their hands at them. After making their way through another maze of corridors, they finally arrived at Anakin’s dressing room.

Boba pointed to the opened door before shooting Ben a nervous look. “Go check on your grandpa, son,” he said, resigned.

_No._

Realization suddenly hit as he stood in the doorway where he could see the bathroom door wide open and a pair of feet sticking out of it. _He wouldn’t be stupid enough to start with all this bullshit again, at his age, would he?_

“Don’t give me that look, Boba,” he warned, his voice dangerously low.

“Look, we all know Anakin’s had demons all his life,” Boba said in his defense. “We’ve all tried our best to help him but sometimes he cracks.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Boba. He wouldn’t slip again if there wasn’t someone helping him,”  Ben argued, walking away from Rey and towards Boba, who was taking several steps back. “Now, who’s been enabling him?”

“Does it even make a difference now, Ben?” Boba sighed as he rubbed his temple. “You can blame whoever you want but it’s Anakin’s thing. His weakness. Now go see him.” Boba didn’t wait for an answer before he walked away.

Ben glared at the door and felt his fists clenching, the anger forming. It wasn’t until he heard her soft voice that he suddenly remembered Rey had been standing there all this time.

“Is Anakin Skywalker your _grandfather_?” Rey asked nervously, as though she’d overheard something that wasn’t meant to be shared with everyone.

“Yes,” he admitted, not bothering to lie to Rey. “He’s my grandfather. I’m their band manager.”

Frowning, Rey opened her mouth in awe. “What? _You’re_ their _band manager_ ?” She glanced at him and Ben could see the many questions forming in her mind but she took a deep breath and bit her lip. “Ben, you should go see him,” she said, a bit more determinedly. “I… This is probably the worst time to say this but my parents, my _biological_ parents, struggled with drug addiction when I was young. They couldn’t take care of me and, well, I had to be put into the foster system. I realized soon enough that there were a lot of kids with the same story. I was lucky, in a sense, to be permanently taken away from them but I got to witness the kids that came in and out and never knew whether their parents would stay clean or not… And while I might have no fucking idea on how to make you feel better, all I can say is that…” She cupped his face, her warm, slender fingers caressing his cheek as a tear formed in the corner of her eye. “You are not alone.”

Ben gently grabbed her hand and looked down at her, wishing he could formulate something intelligible but remained silent instead, content with just having Rey there, comforting him.

“You should go see him,” she suggested.

“Yeah, I probably should,” Ben agreed, passing a hand through his hair.

They stood in front of one another, gazing into each other’s eyes. They were both aware of the seriousness of the situation but were loathe to be away from the other. Ben feared that Rey would disappear again and that she’d realize how overwhelming this all was; getting involved with a family with a huge legacy and so many skeletons.

“Don’t… _Don’t go_ …,” he begged, his hands squeezing her shoulders. He took a step closer and placed his forehead against hers, their noses almost touching. “ _Please_.”

“I won’t,” she assured him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thank you.”

With that promise, Rey returned to the lounge.

Taking a deep breath to try to settle his nerves, Ben entered the dressing room and found it in a state of disarray. There were empty bottles of alcohol on the table and broken glass spread here and there. Taking careful steps through the glass, Ben stopped abruptly as he spotted the coffee table.  On it lay a small mirror and three lines of white powder neatly aligned next to a rolled up bill.

He wanted to walk away from there, right now. Walk away and go back to Rey but no, he had to take care of this. Take care of this sixty-eight year old legend on a coke binge. His heart wouldn’t take this type of abuse for very long, fuck alone his liver or kidneys, or even his fucking brains.

Ben heard Anakin in the bathroom and stopped by the open door as he looked at his grandfather sprawled out on the floor, his face pale and gaunt. His face and hair were matted with sweat. His chest heaved up and down before he lifted his head, hurling into the toilet.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this, Grandpa!” Ben bellowed, heart broken and furious. “You promised Leia. You promised _me!_ ”

The aging man, with his long, wavy silver hair, cocked a lazy smile. “Oh, did I cockblock you, boy? I’m so sorry,” he wheezed between coughs as he managed to pull himself up and was now laying back against the wall. “I heard you talking to a girl. She must be a sight for a pair of old eyes. I bet your mother will be happy. She’ll get grandkids… oh no, wait, fuck. That means I’d be a great grandfather. _Fuck_!”

“Give it a rest, grandpa,” Ben blurted out, shaking his head as Anakin closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Groaning, Ben cursed loudly as he leaned over the older man, pointing a fist in his direction. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Huh? You are not fucking twenty or thirty years old anymore. You cannot go on doing this and think you won't get hurt. This shit will kill you.”  Raking a hand through his hair, Ben tried hard not to lose his temper and hit his own grandfather. He was glad, however, that his words were making an impact as Anakin looked crushed, as though becoming aware of what he’d done. His pale green eyes watched as his grandson sat down near him.

“When did it start?” Ben dared to ask.

“I don’t know. A couple of months ago,” Anakin muttered with a shrug.

“Was it the tour? Was it too much?” Ben needed a reason.  He needed to know why an old man with so much experience and knowledge would be willing succumb to such dark forces. Ben couldn’t accept an ‘ _it-just-happened’_ explanation. He would be too disappointed if it had come to that.

“Not really,” Anakin grunted. “It’s just… you know… I thought this was it. We were almost done with the tour and after that, what was left? Go back to our mansions and play golf? We’re way too old to write anything new and we should be so lucky that we can still remember how to play our instruments or remember the words to the lyrics. For fuck’s sake, _you’re_ the only reason we’re still making hits, you know? If it weren’t for your skillful writing, we’d have no new material.”  Anakin smiled briefly before his eyes revealed a sadness that Ben could clearly see. “It’s just… when this is over… I mean, _it is_ over now… what do I have to go back home to?”

“You’ve got mom, you’ve got Luke, you’ve got the boys... you have Ahsoka...” Ben started when he saw the old man’s eyes glistening and then it dawned on him. “You still miss Grandmother Padme, don’t you?”

Anakin’s chin trembled. “Yeah, boy, I do. Damn, what a pathetic fool I am that I’m still mourning her loss after more than forty years.”

It usually came back to that, Ben realized in defeat. His grandmother had passed away shortly after childbirth and he’d known from Obi Wan, an old family friend, that their relationship had been anything but peaceful during Anakin’s troubled youth. Still, the old man held great love and loyalty towards her. Nothing, not even his children, grandchildren or even current wife ever came close to her.

“Killing yourself won’t bring you closer to her, grandfather,” Ben sighed sadly. “She wouldn’t like seeing you like this.”

“Leia?”

“Grandmother Padme.”

“She would have given me an earful, most like,” Anakin scoffed. “You know, when I got smashed up after some concert in that god forbidden desert town of Jakku, she made me donate money to some shelter,” he laughed. “She was the only one to keep me straight…. well… for a while, that is…” Anakin looked up at Ben then glanced away, huffing. “It doesn’t matter anymore… I fucked up…”

“Yes, you have.” Closing his eyes, Ben felt a headache forming and the weariness of running around the world for the last eighteen months was getting to him. That vacation spent sleeping was going to have to wait for a while he realized as he took in his grandfather’s appearance. He'd lost weight, Ben observed. His cheeks were hollow, his skin pale. Ben had blamed it on the travelling and how the boys were so set in their ways and often refused to taste foreign foods, so used to their eggs-and-bacon for breakfast and steaks for dinner.

“Are you going to tell Leia?” Anakin asked in a small voice.

“She'll be the first person I call once I'm done lecturing you,” Ben replied matter-of-factly.

Grimacing, Anakin sighed in resignation.  “Rehab, here I go again.”

“You've been through this before, Grandpa. You can manage it again but, believe me, this is your last chance. Your body won't tolerate this kind of abuse for much longer.”

“I know, kid… If I come out of this alive, I can do a come back tour or come back album.”

“You never cease to amaze me,” Ben commented frankly.

“As do you,” Anakin shot back. “You know, you started as this awkward kid and turned into a fine young, intelligent, creative and bossy grandson. I'm proud of you for everything that you've done. Your songs, your management. Boba and Lando keep saying how they've never felt so laid back and so taken care of during a tour as this one.”

“You know Ahsoka is going to kill you when she finds out about this,” Ben said after a long moment’s silence between grandfather and grandson.

Anakin opened his eyes wide before he smirked and agreed, well aware of the force of nature that was his much younger wife. “Yeah, she will. Along with Leia. Along with the boys.” He sighed and Ben noticed how his lower lip trembled. “I let down a lot of people today.”

He could’ve screamed. He could have punched him but Ben knew it was to no avail. Anakin Skywalker always had his demons following him and the fact that he still believed that his beloved Padme was the only person able to cure him, there was little they could do except be there and help him when he needed it the most.

“You’re not alone, grandfather,” Ben said, leaning over and gripping the older man’s arm.

Anakin met his dark eyes and stared at him, wondering if it was indeed true. “You are a good bean, Benjamin Solo.”  

They both chuckled, ignoring the tiniest of tears in the corner of their eyes.

A moment passed before Ben decided it was best for him to start the _Save Anakin_ campaign. He got up and took out his cell, knowing he was going to have a difficult talk with his mother.

“Oh, are you going to call that sweet little vixen of yours?” Anakin joked as he watched Ben tapping on his phone.

“ _No,_ ” he barked. “She’s waiting for me…”

Anakin smirked. “Give your mother that ‘good news, bad news’ thing…” he suggested. “She might be so overwhelmed that she’s going to be a grandmother that she won’t think about getting all _‘Leia’_ on my ass…”

“Nice try, Gramps.” Ben shot back before he tapped on his mother’s cell phone number.

After spending almost half an hour with his mom, who yelled and cursed her father before finally calming down, replacing tears with acceptance and brainstorming for a solution, Ben finally put his phone down, relieved. They had drafted some sort of plan and now it was up to Leia to call up different centers to see who could eagerly take in Anakin into their respective programs.

“Ben, is Ani okay?” Phasma interrupted when Ben returned to the lounge. He looked around and noticed how deserted the room had become if not for Gwen, Hux, Boba and Lando sitting on the couch, each bearing concerned looks. Dopheld was sitting by the bar, chatting with Rey who hopped out of her chair and walk towards him.

“Are you alright, Ben?” she asked gently as soon as he stopped in front of her.

He grabbed her hand and sighed in relief, knowing he was not going to be alone with this. “I will be, Rey,” he smiled. He turned towards his family (because, no matter how much he whined, they were his family).

“We have work to do.”

 


End file.
